Norman Russell (Warp World) (Earth-616)
Goblin-by-Night, Goblin | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Harry Russell (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = (orange as the Goblin-by-Night) | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (green as the Goblin-by-Night) | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, sharp teeth, elongated fingers and toes, and body covered in fur as the Goblin-by-Night | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Philantropist; formerly industrialist | Education = | Origin = Human formerly cursed with lycanthropy | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dennis Hallum; Alejandro Garza | First = Infinity Wars: Arachknight Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = In his prime, Norman Russell was a cutthroat industrialist and feared billionaire. His life changed after being cursed with some kind of lycanthropy, causing him to periodically turn into the bloodthristy Goblin-by-Night while his human form became paralyzed. After that, Norman became one of the world's most beloved philanthropists to atone for his actions as the Goblin since he would lose consciousness when transformed. On a fateful night, after turning into the Goblin-by-Night, Norman attacked Peter Parker in Central Park. Peter's uncle Ben and aunt May tried to defend Peter but were killed. After the Goblin had fled, Peter was bitten by a mystical radioactive spider, saving his life and granting him powers he used to become the vigilante Arachknight. That same night, Norman's son Harry learned of his father's secret after witnessing Norman return to his human form. From then on, Harry helped Norman contain his transformations. Fifteen years later, Harry had become Peter Parker's best friend and right-hand man. Peter found out about Norman's secret when he accompanied Harry to Norman's home. Harry failed to contain Norman, and the Goblin-by-Night went on a rampage. Peter suited up as Arachknight and chased the Goblin to Central Park, not realizing he was Norman. Arachknight pummeled the Goblin, but Harry tased him from behind. The Goblin reverted back to Norman and Harry fled with him. The following day, Harry took Norman to the sublevels of Parker Industries to treat his injuries, but Norman transformed back and dealt Harry a fatal bite. The Goblin made his way to the upper floors and attacked Peter, flinging both out of a window. Peter suited up and used his web-shooter to break the fall, and used the momentum to hurl the Goblin full force into a truck. Arachknight proceeded to beat the Goblin to a pulp, but the moribund Harry arrived and convinced him to stop, arguing that Norman had no control of his actions when he murdered the Parkers, whereas Peter was about to murder Norman willingly. Afterwards, Harry transformed into the Goblin-by-Night and escaped, revealing that Norman had passed the curse unto his son when he bit him. With Norman freed of the curse, Peter promised to help him and work togehter to cure Harry. | Personality = | Powers = Lycanthropy (formerly): Before passing the curse unto his son Harry, Norman was afflicted with some kind of lycanthropy that turned him into a green-furred goblin-like monster. In this form, Osborn possessed superhuman strength and speed. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Paralysis: Norman has paralysis on his legs. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Goblin-by-Night is a warp between the Green Goblin and Werewolf. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Orange Eyes Category:Green Hair Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Infinity Warps